Dean and John
by wwefan91
Summary: ok look i don't mean to sound like a bitch but im not the best grammer person out there so PLEASE if you are giong to bitch about my grammer on here don't both even bother reading my stories! i didn't pick up on it in school like most ppl but i enjoy witeing slash so please enjoy my stories


Raw had ending John Limped into the back hey, John, did you wanna go and out and hang out. Hey, John, did you wanna head out? Hey, John, would you like to go somewhere with me? God, that sounded so cheesy." Dean was pacing back and forth in the empty locker room, waiting for John to come out of the showers. He heard the water shut off, he sat down on a bench facing away from the door. Dean was so nervous.

John walked out of the showers, dressed in only his shorts. He was surprised to see Dean sitting there, but not displeased. "Hey, John… Did you uh wanna go out somewhere?" Dean asked, flushing. He noticed the blush creeping up Dean's face and smirked, "Like on a date?" he teased.

"No! No, not… Not like a date… Just to like, hang out grab a drink or two. No, it's not a date. Why would I be asking you out on a date? I don't want to date you. Not that you're not a great guy! Shit." Dean lowerd his head and gripped his teeth together.  
"Hey man" John cut in before Dean made an even bigger ass of himself, "Im just sitting with you. I have an idea. Oh, yeah?" Dean said still flustered.

"Let's grab something from some liquor store and come and talk about you. That sound ok?" Dean stood up, "Yeah, that sounds great."John threw on a shirt and led them out to his car. He unlocked it and both men got in. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight, you know, i figured you'd be handing out with your girlfirend".

"Well," Dean started with a grin, "I figured I could lower my standards for one night and get to know you."But i don't think you wanna know me, Dean said winking at John. "um ok and why is that? "Cause im kinda crazy Dean licking his lips. "you don't seem that bad" John said smileing.

Soon enough they were in the parking lot of a near by liquor store, where they picked up a case of beer. Once they got back to hotel, they sat down on the bed and set to opening a bottle each. they sat down "so Moxley, tell me about your self". "well i started wrestleing when i 19 and here i am. John laughted so that's it? "yeah" Dean said laughing, "what got you into it? John said takeing a sip of the beer. "well i was and still am a big ECW fan so i grew watching that".

Dean tried not to look at John but damnit he couldn't help the man was just so sexy. John got up and look and the way he was standing, he could see Dean in the mirror but Dean couldn't see him. Dean was bittig his lip and rubbing his hand on his pant leg. John was watching him John knew when people where shy around him. John met Dean at his jym last year John thought Dean was amazing in the ring and on the mic. John walked back over with a cup and poured the drink,"thanks" Dean said looking up at John. They talked for hours Dean and John where both tipsy. "hey john truth or dare"

"what? John looked smileing, "truth or dare" Dean said repeating it again smileing "ugh that's grade school mox". So! what are you scared?. No! John spat back walking over and sat down on the bed. "oh my god this could be my chance, but what if he pushed me away and me called a fag?, what he if never talked to me again? Dean thought. Dean bit his lip "truth.. or, dare John, "Dare" Dean froze this was it, this was all or nothing. "i-i uh i dare you to kiss me" Dean said shakeing.  
John laughted, Dean laughted too and he didn't know why "ok if i do this what do i get out of it". "whatever you want" Dean said with no expression on his face, "look John i know you got a girlfirend, but every sense the day you walked into that jym i was drawn to you. John didn't say anything he just looked at Dean, Dean looked like he was about to cry. Dean felt finger grab his chin and lift it "the day you walked into the jym is now giong to chance my life. John kissed Dean, Deans eye where open he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think he just looked at John. "soo what does this mean" Dean said shakeing. "whatever you want it to mean" John said smileing


End file.
